


Lazarus pt II

by threewayofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewayofthelord/pseuds/threewayofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where I ignore season 10, Dean is cured of the mark with less disastrous consequences, and TFW have a slightly happy ending. (dean's not dead for long, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus pt II

**Author's Note:**

> because Supernatural can never end. NEVER END. NEVER

——————

When Dean dies for the last time, he’s surprised and a little pissed. Only a little. You can only fight so hard and for so long before the universe decides it’s had enough of you. 

He kind of hoped to go down on a hunt, fighting the good fight. Maybe even get eaten by some of the old gods he’s slighted in the past.

It’s been years since an angel had healed him so the tumor sneakily growing within him went unnoticed. 

It’s not until he gets hospitalised after a particularly gruesome ghoul hunt that it’s found. Dean tries to joke about it. Castiel is trying to keep the guilt-ridden looks to a minimum. Dean wants to tell Cas it’s not his fault. If it weren’t for him, Dean woulda stayed dead a long time ago. That just makes it worse. 

Sam tries to keep optimistic, talks about the new technologies and breakthroughs that have been made. Dean just wants to go home. It takes a lot of bargaining to get Sam and Cas to agree. It doesn’t stop them from looking for a cure.

Dean stays in his room most of the time. He tries to avoid seeing who is stopping in to visit when Sam and Cas start cashing in their favours.

-

When he goes, it’s not peaceful. One minute he’s fighting for breath while his brother and his angel struggle to help him, the next he’s sitting with a glass of whisky at a bar that looks familiar and not. Surprised and pissed. Heaven sucks.

“Hello, Dean.” When he hears the emotion roughened voice greet him, he doesn’t expect it to belong to Crowley.

“The hell?” He says, partly in disbelief, mostly as a question. Figures Hell would get him first.

“No, not hell. Not anywhere, yet. Unless that’s what you want. Couldn’t let feathers touch you before you died. He thinks it’s his duty to escort you “home.” Crowley says the last word with disdain. “I thought we could have a little chat first, before you left. Maybe arrange for mommy Cas to give me partial custody.”

Dean just keeps listening, trying to figure out what the hell Crowley is fishing for.

“After our little falling out, I was glad to be done with you lot. I went back to my kingdom and did a little house cleaning. Felt like I had things back on track. It seems I’ve held on to the sentimental side a little too long.” Crowley refills Dean’s drink. “So when I found out you were ready to rid yourself of your mortal shell and get dragged upstairs, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to make you an offer. To give you a choice.”

“I ain’t making no friggin’ deal, if that’s what you’re after.” Dean sneers. Crowley has the balls to look affronted.

“After all we’ve been through, Dean, really? No. Heaven is still a mess and I know your brother would be willing to destroy the universe before letting you go. I’d just like to make an arrangement, perhaps see if we could make some sort of exception that you boys are so good at hoarding.” 

Dean tries to think of how this would benefit Crowley. Nothing particularly evil comes to mind. “How?” 

“You tried your hand at playing Death for your brother’s soul.”

“Okay, and?”

“Oh come on, Dean. You’re not this dense. How do you think reapers are made?”

“How are angels made?” Dean says defensively. “I don’t know. Death decides he needs a break so he makes reapers. Who cares.”

“God, you really are this dense. Here I thought it was just a front to get pretty boys and girls. How I could ever see you as a threat blows my mind.”

Dean rolls his eyes at Crowley’s dramatic performance. “So you want me to become a reaper and what? Work for you?”

“No, you’re being too one-sided about this. You could protect your brother and your angel. You can still hunt. You just won’t die and you can’t interfere with world-changing events. It’s a win-win for everyone. I don’t know why we hadn’t thought of this sooner, if we’re being completely honest.” Crowley says in excitement.

“Desperate times.” Dean deadpans.

“Indeed. Well, I’ve taken enough of your time. Say goodbye to Moose and Feathers for me, will you?” Crowley pats Dean’s shoulder and the environment around him shifts back to his room at the bunker. 

He’s hunched over and his brother is holding him tight. He wraps his arms around Sam. His hands feel heavy, one of them is fisted around a piece of paper. “Sam.” His throat feels like glass when he says his brother’s name. “Sam,” he coughs. Castiel isn’t in the room. Sam looks up at Dean, face red and eyes swollen. 

“What the hell was that?” Sam says. “You fucking died.” Sam looks distraught.

“I know.” Dean pauses. His throat really fucking hurts. “Crowley.” 

“You made a deal with Crowley?!” 

“No. Crowley. Says I can be a reaper. I don’t know how.” Dean rests his eyes. They’re so heavy. He holds out the paper, there’s small lettering in what looks like blood scrawled around different symbols. He’s guessing it’s spellwork for either the reaper thing or the Dean coming back to life thing.

“What does he want?” Sam’s still touching Dean’s arms, his chest, checking for a pulse, relishing the moments he knows he might not get again.

“Nothing.”

“Is that what he said?” Sam’s right to be suspicious. It takes Dean some time to get enough strength to sit up.

“Look, the option is on the table. I don’t know what it’s gonna cost us. He says I can’t interfere with the big picture, but I can still be with you guys so I’m in.”

“Cas left. He was gonna take you to heaven.”

“Call his ass back. We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
